


Something More

by Sincerelyb (ADHD_STEREK)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Accepting Richie, Angst, Edith is Eddie’s name before he changes it, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie, Happy Ending, Henry Bowers and Sonia Kaspbrak are assholes, M/M, Reddie, Trans AU, Transgender Eddie, bisexual richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_STEREK/pseuds/Sincerelyb
Summary: Edith always knew there was something about her that wasn’t right, didn’t feel right, she had worryingly asked her mother about it and all she got was ‘you’re just growing’ or ‘I’ll take you to the ER’. Edith never understood, and Sonia was no help to her either. Until the first day of Junior year when she starts to question everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First part was posted on tumblr so the chapter is split weird sorry + if you’re here from the tumblr link skip to the next chapter

Edith always knew there was something about her that wasn’t right, didn’t feel right, she had worryingly asked her mother about it and all she got was ‘you’re just growing’ or ‘I’ll take you to the ER’. Edith never understood, and Sonia was no help to her either. Until the first day of Junior year when she starts to question everything.

—————

High school is a nightmare, Edith hates it, the packed hallways, the loud noises, even the weird stares she gets from other students. She doesn’t fit in and she knows it, something about her is strange and she doesn’t even know what. But the random people of her high school seemed to have some sort of idea.

Edith just tucks her head down and makes her way through the crowd, she doesn’t want any confrontation the last thing she needs is to gain the wrong kind of attention from the wrong kind of people. She weaves her way to her English class, ready to learn like she always is, she sits at the front and unpacks when he walks in. The first thing that comes to mind is how handsome he is and how jealous she is of his masculine features, he’s gorgeous and she can’t take her eyes off of him.

“Richie Tozier, late again. What will it take for you to arrive to my class on time hm?” Edith almost says his name out loud as she practices it and commits it to memory.

“Maybe you should spank me and see if I listen then.” Richie laughs but the teacher doesn’t look impressed.

“Sit down.” Richie mock salutes and make his way past Edith and to the back where he pulls headphones from his bag and puts them over his ears.

Edith turns back to the front and tries to pay attention to her teacher talking about Shakespeare but simply can’t when all she can do is think about the boy at the back of the class.

“Edith!” Edith blinks hazily and looks at her teacher.

“Yes?”

“I asked you a question.” Edith must look blank faced because the teacher sighs and repeats himself.

“Oh um, The Taming of the Shrew?”

“Good, now pay attention next time.” The teacher stares at her with fixed eyes.

“Yes sir.” Edith ducks her head for the second time today and focuses on the blank paper of her English book.

Well that was humiliating.

—————

Lunch isn’t terrible, Edith sits in the hallway by herself with her homework from physics to keep her company. She works hard on the thesis and is nearly finished when she sees scuffed up combat boots in her peripherals.

“Why are you sitting here by yourself? You look really pathetic.” The boot kicks her bag and knocks all her things from the inside out onto the floor.

“Hey!” Edith looks up and almost drops her physics book.

“You’re just a pathetic, lonely piece of shit aren’t you?” Edith knows Henry’s question is rhetorical and stays quiet.

“Does the little girl have no voice to say anything back? Jesus you really are pathetic.” Henry chuckles and Edith looks away with tears in her eyes.

“Naw is the little girl gonna go home and cry to her mommy? Boohoo.” Henry kicks Edith again this time catching on the side of her ribs causing a loud gasp of pain to rush past her lips.

“Hey asshole! Leave her the fuck alone!” Edith looks to the place where the voice came from and sees Richie standing there with his headphones around his neck.

“This doesn’t concern you Richard, so you fuck off.” Henry growls.

“It concerns me when you’re knocking around a girl, didn’t your daddy teach you better? Oh wait, that’s right you got that from him because he also beats on girls. Father like son am I right?” Henry’s face glows a furious red and he looks ready to burst.

Edith quickly gathers her things before a fight erupts and skulks away to the girls bathroom. She drops her bag onto the floor and pulls up her blouse and prods around her already bruising ribs, the skin is a nasty purple black already and she knows she’s going to have to hide it from her mother.

“Hey are you okay?” Edith drops her blouse and stares wide eyed as Richie walks into the bathroom.

“Uh uh, y-yeah.” Edith takes a step back and looks away shyly.

“Look I’m not here to hurt you or anything, I’m just here to make sure you’re okay. I’m Richie by the way.” Richie murmurs softly.

“Edith.” Edith thinks of how she sounds pathetic and thinks of Henry, tears start to well in her eyes and she tries to rub them away before Richie sees.

“Hey! Hey shh, don’t cry, that prick isn’t worth your tears.” Richie steps into Edith’s space and grabs her in a soul crushing hug.

“What he said was true though, I am pathetic, I have no friends, I try too hard and I don’t even feel right in this stupid body!”

“Hey c’mon Edie, don’t say shit like that. I know I don’t know you, but those things can’t be true.” Edith shakes her head.

“Henry was right. He may be an ass but he’s right.” Richie pushes Edith away softly.

“Edith! Stop, Henry Bowers is literally the dumbest asshole to ever breathe, he knows nothing!” Richie almost yells at her.

“I’m all wrong Richie, I’m nothing.” Edith picks up her bag and achingly moves out of the bathroom leaving Richie behind.

—————

Edith stares at herself in the mirror and pokes at her face, turns to the side and flattens her chest before pulling her hair up and folding it over so it looks short. The small girl thinks back to the first time she saw Richie, she thinks about how he’s all sharp angles and masculine edges. Why couldn’t she look that way? Why was she curvy and feminine? Why did she have to be a girl?

“Edith it’s time for school!” Sonia calls up to her, Edith jumps a little and looks around before letting her hair down.

Edith walks into her room and grabs her backpack, her eyes linger on the metal scissors on her desk. She grabs them and shoves them into the front pocket on her bag and leaves her room, she runs down the stairs and jumps the last two wooden steps and runs to the curb just in time to catch her bus.

The bus stops all of three times before it’s at Derry High, Edith sits patiently and waits for everyone else to get off before she considers standing.

“Hey! Edie!” Edith freezes for a moment before recognising the voice.

“It’s Edith, not Edie.” She mentions as Richie runs up beside her.

“Oh lighten up! Today is going to be the best day of your life.” Edith rolls her eyes.

“How so?” Richie smiles brightly.

“Well today I thought maybe we could hang, you and I can talk and get to know each other better and all that junk.” Edith wants to tell him yes so badly but she can’t, she just can’t.

“Not today Richie.” Edith walks off and into the main hall building.

She makes her way to her locker and almost drops to her knees when she sees all these types of slurs written on her locker door. Putting on a brave face she clicks in her combo and pulls out books and shoves them into her backpack, she slams the red metal shut and ducks her head.

She just needed to survive today and maybe she would be okay. This is until lunch when she loses herself and yells at Richie for bothering her, she runs to the bathroom again and throws her bag onto the sink she’s angry and sad and so so confused. Her hands are reaching for the scissors before she knows what she’s doing and starts to hack at her beautiful long chocolate colored hair, it falls into the sink and onto the floor around her as she cries and chops another strand. Sonia is going to kill her when she gets home, will strangle her to death because of what she’s done.

“Edith?” The scissors clatter onto the sink bench as the small girl drops them. She gets a sense of déjà vu, as she watches Richie walk in slowly.

“Hey, is that, did you, why?” Richie can’t seem to find his words.

“I hate it, I hated it.” Edith sobs brokenly.

Richie nods gently and smiles just as soft.

“Well it’s kinda fucked up at them moment, do you want me to fix it?” Edith bobs her head a few times and Richie takes the scissors and starts to snip at the short spikes.

“M’sorry I yelled at you.” Edith looks at Richie in the mirror.

“It’s okay, I can get a bit much sometimes or so I’ve been told.” Richie makes a few more cuts before making a content sound.

“That should do it, I’m no hairdresser but it’s decent now.” Edith turns in the mirror and admires the way it makes her look, feels better about being in her own skin for the moment.

“Thanks Richie.” She rubs her fingers through the short curls and closes her eyes.

“Edith? Can I ask you something? You totally don’t have to answer it but are you a boy?” Edith’s eyes crack open and her brows furrow.

“I’m very clearly a girl Richie, I thought even you could see that.” Richie clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes.

“No I mean like, do you feel like you’re a boy? Do you feel more comfortable being referred to as a boy than a girl?” Edith thinks for a second.

She never really thought about it until that morning, she hated being a girl and would rather be anything else but, Edith did feel better now knowing that she could be mistaken for a boy if she ditched the dress.

“I’m not sure.” It’s all new and confusing for her, she always knew something was different about her but never came to a conclusion that it could be this.

“Okay well when you figure it out, I’m here for you.” Richie hands the metal scissors back to Edith and brushes some of the loose strands from her cheek.

“See ya later Edie.” Richie leaves the bathroom with a small bounce to his step and Edith smiles a little.

She thinks she might like him.

—————

The weekend comes and Edith’s brain is in overdrive from thinking, she’d been grounded when she got home from school that day, she had lessened the punishment though through a quick lie about gum getting caught in her hair. Edith’s weekend is free and she’s ready to burst out of her own skin because she’s that bored.

Edith plays around with her phone before searching for the number that Richie had given her.

Hey you free? - Edith

It’s simple and should be easy to send him but her finger seems to hover over the send button. Why? It’s because she has a stupid crush on him now and that just makes everything harder.

With a quickly tap the message is sent and delivered, it’s seen a minute later and a small grey bubble appears.

Yeah wanna do sumthing? - Richie

If that’s okay? - Edith

Sure thing where do u wanna meet? - Richie

The library? - Edith

Be there in ten - Richie

Edith doesn’t bother replying just packs up her homework and drops her dress for a pair of jeans and a sweater, she stares at herself in her mirror for a moment before smiling.

“Hey ma I’m just going out to the library, I’ll be back in a few okay?” Edith calls as she runs down the stairs and to the front door.

“Be home by eight!” Edith doesn’t waste time and takes the quickest route to the library.

Richie’s already there waiting for her, they hug in meeting and Richie looks her up and down.

“You look good. I would even say handsome.” Edith knows what he’s doing.

“Do you think we can find a quiet place to talk?” She returns.

“Uh sure, I know a place.” This place ends up being a treehouse in the backyard of an abandoned house.

The treehouse is surprisingly clean and Edith finds out that the afghan that lays on the floor is soft as hell and almost lays down to be one with the fabric.

“So what did you wanna talk about?” Richie asks once he’s comfortable.

“I think I’m a boy. I mean not physically obviously but mentally, I was thinking a lot about it ever since you mentioned it and I did some googling and found a group that helps you figure stuff out. I was talking for a good while and someone suggested that I might be transgender. That I might have the brain of a boy but the body of a girl, is how they explained it to me.” Edith just spills because there’s no sense in beating around the bush.

“Yeah I kinda figured that out when you took to your hair with the scissors.” Richie chuckles lightly and looks down at Edith.

“I always knew there was weird about me.”

“Hey, being transgender isn’t weird Edie, what’s weird is that you’re pretending to be someone you’re clearly not. You literally have wars within yourself because clearly you don’t know who you are and it hurts to watch you fight yourself. You’re a boy and there’s nothing weird about that.” Edith’s heart fucking pounds right out of her chest.

“Why are you so excepting about this?” Richie grabs Edith’s hand.

“Because who am I to deny who you are?” Edith doesn’t think as she presses her lips against Richie’s. She pulls back almost immediately and blushes a bright red.

“Sorry I didn’t think, I’m sorry.” Richie just laughs in his usual joking way.

“Jeez you beat me to the punch.” Edith stares at Richie mouth agape.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here from the tumblr link this is the continuation, it’s only small but I didn’t want to bog it down

“You were gonna kiss me?” Richie laughs.

“Yeah does that seem so crazy?” Edith can’t think straight.

“Wait do you like me as a girl or as a boy?” Richie brushes a small curl away from her face.

“I like you as whoever.” Edith took a deep breath.

“Well I think I want to be called he and maybe change my name.” Richie smiles so brightly that it makes Edith smile as well.

“Okay what about we stick with E? We could call you something close to Edith, how about Edward? Edward is hot, is the name of a very hot fictional vampire and looks like it would suit a cute boy like you.” Edith flushes red.

“You could call me Eddie for short.” 

“Or Eds.” Edith-no-Eddie’s nose wrinkles.

“Eddie will do just fine.” Richie leans down to kiss him again. God it feels weird to refer to himself as ‘he’ but in a content way.

“Alright Eddie it is, now that that’s sorted, Eddie Kaspbrak would you like to go on a date with me?” Eddie smiles.

“I would love that so much. And Richie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you for excepting me.”


End file.
